My Fiance's Neighbors are Crazy
by alyabunny
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha had no idea what he was in for when he convinced his fiance Naruto Uzumaki to let him move into his apartment...
1. Super Glue

**Drabble Notes:**** I got this stuck in my head and it won't leave me alone! So if you guys like Naruto, and need something of mine in between ADC updates I give you this!**

**My Fiance's Neighbors are Crazy ****is**** going to have a plot, but it will take a backseat instead of how fics like these are usually written, because while it will have a **_**tiny **_**plot, my main purpose for writing these is for them to be drabbles.**

**Also, ****this fic is an Alternate Universe (AU) fic that is _also_ yaoi! ****I only have one main pairing (the "plot" of the fic) as of yet though, so I encourage you to give me your favorite parings in this one as well!**

**Who knows; these might actually inspire ideas for ADC!**

**I'll let you all start reading now.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Super Glue<span>**

"Sasuke, are you _really _sure you want to move in with me?" the voice in the Uchiha's ear asked. He repositioned his phone as he moved a duffel bag further up his shoulder so his reply would be audible. "For what seems like the nine hundredth time Naruto, **yes**, I do want to move in with you. Yes, I know you live in an apartment and I live in a house, so my place would make more sense. What you seem to forget though is that** I hate that house**. This is why I'm moving into your apartment; besides you said you had plenty of room. That reminds me…you've never really told me anything about the building you live in."

"Um, yeah, there are reasons for that…" Naruto responded nervously as Sasuke finally reached the front of the apartment building. He gave a tug on the doors, only to find them stuck. "Naruto? Why are the main doors locked?" "Yeahhh…they're not actually _locked _per say..." "What happened to them then?" "Weeell…they're _kind of _ super glued shut…"


	2. Pink Fire Escapes

**Drabble Notes: ****The first drabble was apparently very, very short and I did not mean for these drabbles to be **that** short, so I'll try to improve a little!**

***Disclaimer Time!**

***Naruto is not mine. Plain and Simple. Also, the little old lady that's going to be mentioned is not mine. She lives in the Koneko no Sumei Ie (I think I spelled that right) in the Weiss Kreuz 'verse. Weiss Kreuz belongs to it's respective owner**

* * *

><p><strong>Pink Fire Escapes…<strong>

"…Why…are the doors super-glued closed exactly Naruto? I doubt the apartment manager would allow that…" Sasuke said speculatively. "That would be the case normally. In _this _apartment building however, you could literally drop a bomb in front of the landlady's face and she wouldn't notice. We think it's because she's elderly." Naruto answered with a nervous laugh at the end.

"Oh…kay…that still kind of does not explain. How am I supposed to get in now?" Sasuke asked, looking around for another entrance. "There's a fire escape in back. My window's the one right across from the ladder on the third floor. I'll leave it open for you!" Naruto replied, joy in his voice. "You _still _haven't explained-""I'll tell you when you finally get up hear slow ass! How long do you expect to keep me waiting anyway?"

Rounding the building, Sasuke stopped in his tracks; struck dumb at the site before him. "Naru-chan?" he started to question, momentarily forgetting himself. "Yes my dear Suke-chan?" Naruto responded in a sing song voice while internally snickering at the other boy's slip. "…why…in the name of whatever higher beings that are actually out there…is your fire escape _pink_?" "Oh that! The people living in the apartment on my right got a _little_ wee tiny bit _smashed _a few years ago and that's the result." "They're girls aren't they? They're either that or some of the most homosexual people on the planet. If you say girls I am going to punch your face in the second I get up there, **dobe**." Sasuke's tone turning absolutely **frigid** at the thought of being in close contact with girls that were more than likely to turn into drooling fangirls the minute they saw him. "Now, normally I would be calling you teme right about now but these girls are actually pretty cool!" "Whatever you say, **dobe**…" Sasuke responded, finally reaching the correct floor.


	3. and Perverts

**Drabble Notes:**** At the request of Stoic Sol, who was also my first reviewer for **this **"fic", I will be introducing another pairing in this drabble. Also on request, I will try to make it longer.**

**Also, age wise, unless stated otherwise, are the characters are just out of college.**

**WARNING:**** since I am basically doing pairing by request not everyone will like the pairings, nor will everyone (most likely) get their favorite pairing. Just thought I'd get that out there.**

**Disclaimer in Drabble Two**

* * *

><p>…<strong>and Perverts…<strong>

Sasuke had made it into Naruto's apartment at last. "So, miss me?" he asked, greeting Naruto with a kiss. "Nah, not really…too busy." Naruto responded jokingly. "Oh really…with what? It's not like you need to prepare a guest room or anything…"Sasuke trailed off suggestively. "Aiding and abetting criminals." "Oh, that's-_what!_" Sasuke turned from where he had been inspecting the kitchen. Before Naruto could answer however, a crash came from the hallway closet. "What was-"A guy in a gray, fur-lined hoodie tumbled out of the closet. "Hey Naruto, Sai snuck into your closet again!" the guy exclaimed. "Aw, C'mon! Again? Really?" Naruto ranted, walking over to the other man. "Naruto…what the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked, wide-eyed.

"Sasuke, I'd like you to meet our building's one-man pranking team, Kiba Inuzuka!" There was a yapping noise from inside the now identified Kiba's jacket and a white puppy head poked out from the top of the zipper. "Oh, and this is his dog Akamaru!" "Okay, now what's this about a **pervert**?" "Ah, that would be me!" A cheery voice came from the closet. Out stepped another man with a striking resemblance to the Uchiha. "Hi, my name's Sai! Did you know that your boyfriend has a small-"Sai was suddenly and violently knocked out by Sasuke's fist, which had been applied to his face, as Sasuke **did not** want to hear the end of that sentence.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Naruto…I _really don't think you should open that_!" Kiba told the blond, looking scared. "Don't worry Kiba, the girls already gave up trying to look for you. It's probably just someone asking what the commotion's about." "What if it's _the girls_ asking what the commotion's about? Or worse!" "We won't know until we open it" Sasuke cut in, reaching to open the door "Besides, whoever's there can't be _that_-" Sasuke was cut off as a green whirlwind barreled into the apartment.

"NARUTO, MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? YOUR APARTMENT SOUNDED MORE YOUTHFUL THAN NORMAL SO WE THOUGHT WE'D CHECK IT OUT!" A guy with a bowl cut in a…green jumpsuit exclaimed. Sasuke decided he was now traumatized for life. There was a sigh from behind the 'youthful' man. "By _we_, Lee means he dragged me down here after hearing all the noise." "BUT GAARA, MY BELOVED ONE, IT IS MY JOB TO MAKE SURE THAT THE FLAMES OF YOUTH EXIBITED BY OUR FRIENDS AND NEIGHBORS DO NOT GO OUT! I HAD TO CHECK TO BE SURE EVERYONE WAS SAFE!" "As you can see Lee everyone is safe. Kiba, the cost is clear, I think Sakura and Ino went for groceries. Hey, who finally gave Sai what he deserves?" Gaara asked after noticing Sai passed out on the floor. Kiba decided to answer, "Man, you guys should have seen it! It was awesome! This guy here-wait who are you anyway?"


	4. and Palaeobiology

**Drabble Notes:**** I think I have **finally **thought of something that will make these things longer! Here's to hoping it actually works!**

**Also, someone left me a ****flame**** that I am totally going to disregard because 1. Why read it if you don't like it and 2. They were too chicken to even sign in. 3. One of the reasons they flamed me was because they completely missed the point of the "fic".**

**This makes me appreciate the few of you who actually care and like this enough to give me review that aren't flames. This is my first time posting fanfiction online in case you guys could not already tell, so as stated above I will try ****REALLY HARD**** to make these longer for you guys! THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**Disclaimer is still in Drabble Two**

* * *

><p>…<strong>and palaeobiology*<strong>

_*Palaeobiology-the study of fossilized plants and animals_

* * *

><p>"You're right Kiba, Lee is totally worse than Sakura andor Ino. To answer your question, this is Sasuke Uchiha. To answer Gaara, once Sai wakes up he will no longer be allowed to perv on me from the closet or Sasuke will kill him." Naruto answered everyone's questions with a straight face.(53 words) (62 words in story) "We have a name now; but who _is _he? You never really told me why he's here either, other than defending you from perverts." Gaara gave Naruto a hard look. "Ah, yeah, well, he's kind of my…finance…"Naruto trailed off, nervously rubbing the back of his head with a hand. "WHAT!" came two voices from out in the hallway.

The five conscious men glanced out into the hallway. "Perfect timing ladies! Sasuke, these fine ladies are the ones I was telling you about on your way up. The pinkette is Sakura Haruno and the blonde is Ino Yamanaka. They were also the ones who painted the fire escape." Naruto explained. "No wonder you never reacted when we came on to you!" Ino exclaimed. "Aww, now he's off the market too…"Sakura muttered to herself. She perked up before voicing her next thought. "Hey, he's pretty cute! Glad to know you'll be someone that good looking for the rest of your life, eh, Naruto? I'm jealous. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, a blush coloring his face. "What? I'm telling the truth!" "He obviously doesn't want you embarrassing him in front of his fiancé Forehead Girl!" Ino butted in, giving Sakura a shove with her elbow. "_What was that Ino-pig?_" Sakura wiped around to glare at her companion. The two started bickering, and having completely forgotten what got them arguing in the first place, walked away down the hallway.

* * *

><p>A short while later(after Sasuke had violently expelled Sai from the apartment) Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee and Gaara were seated in the living room. The purpose? Kiba had convinced Lee and Gaara to help him grill Sasuke for Naruto's "safety"<p>

. "So, Sasuke," Kiba started. "The three of us know Naruto works from home as some kind of tech guy for a major company or something like that, but what do you do for a living?" "Naruto told you my last name when he introduced me, why don't you take a guess?" "What does knowing your last name have to do with…_no way_! You work for Uchiha Incorporated don't you?" Kiba said with a yell and pointing motion at the end. Then another light bulb went off. "The company you play techie for is Uchiha Inc. _isn't it Naruto_?" he continued, slightly hysterical. His on-coming rant was abruptly cut off as Gaara snagged his hood and yanked him back down. "We're doing this for his _**safety **_remember? That means that _**you **_can't kill him either." Suddenly Sasuke chuckled. "Sit boy." "_What was that you __**bastard?**_" "Kiba calm down it was just a joke! Sasuke's just being his normal jerkish self!" Naruto cut in, trying to ease the tension. "Oh, I am so pranking you later you…"Kiba muttered under his breath.

"Well, since you asked me what I do, I think it's only fair that I get to ask what you three do in return." "Like I'm really going to give you a chance to make another dig at me!" Kiba was the first to respond. "Let me guess…dog groomer?" Sasuke asked with an evil grin. "Actually," Naruto answered to avoid another fight. "His family owns an animal rescue place. He adopted Akamaru after he was brought in and nobody else wanted him." "Oh, interesting. How about you two?" Sasuke asked, referring to Lee and Gaara.

"I AM A GYM TEACHER! ONE OF THE MOST YOUTHFUL POSITIONS AVAILABLE. IT ALSO ENABLES ME TO CULTIVATE THE YOUTH OF TOMORROW!" Lee joyfully answered. _"Well, that answers why he was worried about us earlier…_" Sasuke thought to himself. "I'm a Palaeobiologist," Gaara stated bluntly. "What the fuck is a Palaeobiologist?" Kiba asked. "Hmph, how long have you guys known each other? You've only heard about his job _now_?" This question was, of course, directed at the brunette. _"C'mon, not again…_" Naruto thought with a sigh.


	5. FLAMES OF YOUTH

**Drabble Notes:** **I'm going to start this one off by saying that I just came across a definition for the word Drabble. Apparently it's "a variety of literature constrained to 100 words." I'm not complaining about you guys or anything, 'cause you guys are inspiring me to get better with my writing. I just thought it was funny considering that not even the first "chapter" of MFNAC was that short.**

**Note:**** The reason this is "late" is because my classes this semester are kicking my ass**

**Moving on!**

**Disclaimer in "chapter" 2**

* * *

><p><strong>THE BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH<strong>

Before Kiba and Sasuke could get into another argument, however, there was a commotion at Naruto's front door once again. "LEE, MY YOUTHFUL COWORKER! YOU ARE IN THERE ARE YOU NOT?"

"oh no, no no no…" Naruto was sure he was going to die on the spot. "Gai, wait! I'll open the-" It seems he was seconds too late however, as the door swung open with a might bang. "That's the fifth lock this month." He whimpered to himself.

"COAH GAI!"

"LEE!"

"COACH GAI"

"LEE"

Sasuke slowly leaned over and whispered," Okay, who's that?"

"Gai's a gym teacher the same as Lee, and at the same school too."

"Is-is that a _sunset_?"

"Yup, we don't know how they do it either."

Kiba piped in with," Personally, I think people see the imaginary sunset because they don't want to look directly at the two of them."

"Makes sense."

"FINALLY, you two agree on something!"


End file.
